


Nodevēja monologs

by Norias



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Latviešu valoda
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 19:26:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17855594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norias/pseuds/Norias
Summary: Tārpastis ir gļēva un savtīga žurka, vai ne? Viņš noteikti jums piekristu.Interesanti, bet no visiem HP tēliem es visvairāk identificēju sevi ar Pīteru 'Tārpasti' Sīkaudzi.Vienmēr esmu vēlējies uzrakstīt stāstu no viņa redzes viedokļa, bet tas nākas ar grūtībām, tāpēc te būs maza etīde





	Nodevēja monologs

**Author's Note:**

> Autors: Skull Bearer  
> Autora epasts: skullbearer5@yahoo.co.uk  
> Darba adrese: http://www.fictionalley.org/authors/skull_bearer/TTOADST01a.html  
> Translated from english

Diagonaleja piesaista sev visdažādākos ļaudis, pat tādas 'nodevīgas žurkas' kāds tagad laikam ir mans pseidonīms.  
  
Merlins man liecinieks, pat 'nodevīga žurka' skan labāk par Tārpasti. Vai es jau esmu pieminējis, cik ļoti ienīstu šo iesauku? To izdomāja Džeimss, ak jā, viņš bija tas kas izdomāja visas mūsu iesaukas - Mēnestiņš, Tārpastis, Ķepainis un Žuburs - un, es gļēvulīgs ņuņņa būdams, neiebildu.  
  
Tā nu tā palama man pielipa. Tagad jau uz visiem laikiem.  
  
Un kāpēc gan nevarētu mani saukt par Pīteru? Labs vārds, skanīgs, nav grūti atcerēties, un tas ir manējais.  
  
Ak, sasodīts, te nu es atkal esmu iegrimis sevis žēlošanā. Man no tiesas vajadzētu mest tam mieru. Nostaļģija vai ne, tas bija visai nožēlojams laiks manā dzīvē, un es labprāt teiktu, labi ka tas ir prom, ja vien patreizējā eksistence būtu kaut nedaudz labāka par toreizējo.  
  
Lieliski, turpini vien žēlot sevi, Pīter, it kā tas liks mums justies labāk vai arī kaut ko mainīs tavā dzīvē!  
  
Tikai... mani neatstāj sajūta ka esmu mēslos līdz ausīm, bet zizlis palicis mājās.  
  
Pagaidi, izsvītro to, nav jau nemaz tik traki, es tikai tā sajūtos mazliet bezcerīgi. Nepārprotiet mani, nav jau nemaz tik slikti būt par Nāvēdi, ir arī ļaunākas lietas kas ar tevi var notikties, un viena no tām ir tas kā tas toreiz bija Cūkkārpā.  
  
Nu jā, visa pamatā protams ir tikai viena problēma. Es esmu gļēvulis.  
  
Nolādēts smirdīgs gļēvulis, kā Siriuss todien kliedza uz mani, pirms piecpadsmit gadiem, toreiz kad nomira Džeimss.  
  
Viņam bija taisnība, nē, ne tajā, ka es esmu nolādēts vai smirdīgs (es biju torīt bijis vannā), bet ka es esmu gļēvulis.  
  
Paskatieties tikai uz šodienas tautas ienaidnieku numur viens, ārkārtīgi nepopulārs, jūs man piekritīsit, bet padomājiet tikai mazliet par to visu, iedomājieties ka jūs esat miris. Ka jūs nekad vairs neko nedarīsiet. Ka jūs nekad vairs nelaidīsities miegā savā mīļajā gultā. Nekad neizjutīsiet saules starus noglāstam jūsu vaigu. Nekad nevērosiet zvaigznes nakts debesīs. Nekad vairs nedarīsiet visas tās sīkās un kopējā pasaules ritējumā absolūti nesvarīgās, bet tomēr jums pašam tik ļoti mīļās un pierastās lietas?  
  
Nekad vairs neatvērsiet lasīšanai jaunu grāmatu. Nekad neiegādāsities savas mīļākās muzikantu grupas jauno albūmu un neuzgriezīsiet skaņu tik stipri ka mājai sāks trīcēt sienas.  
  
Nekad vairs neapciemosiet tās daudzās vietas, kur neesat bijuši bet vienmēr vēlējāties pabūt. Nekad vairs nepiedzersities kopā ar draugiem jautrā burziņā un greizā mēlē nemēģināsiet kopā ar viņiem sadziedāt.   
  
Nekad vairs neskūpstīsiet meiteni.  
  
Nekad vairs ABSOLŪTI NEKO NEDARĪSIET.  
  
Piepeši esat gatavi lūgties slepkavnieku, lai viņš jūsu vietā izvēlas to otro? Esat gatavi krist ceļos un lūgties, solīt vai jebko, lai tikai paturētu to mazo, nožēlojamo nīkulīgo dzīvības dzirksti jūsos kvēlojam vēl nedaudz ilgāk?  
  
Piepeši esat nobijušies no tumsas, kas jūs ieskaus?  
  
Pievienojieties pulciņam.  
  
Jo rasi, es arī gribu dzīvot, varbūt ka mana dzīve nav šobrīd tā pati labākā un smalkākā, bet es vismaz esmu dzīvs, un, kas zina, var jau būt ka nākotnē paliks labāk, nekad jau nevar neko paredzēt.  
  
Un jā, protams ka es pievienojos tikai lai pasargātu savu ādu, Siriusam (dusi dieva mierā, vecais draugs) protams bija taisnība. Bet es jau esmu gļēvulis.  
  
Viņam to vajadzēja zināt.  
  
Ak dievs, kādēļ tad vēl es būtu piesities klāt Poteram un viņa mazgadīgo huligānu un idiotu bandai? Vai nu kopā ar viņiem, vai arī mani būtu apstrādājuši vēl trakāk kā to ietiepīgo Strupu. Es jau esmu īsts huligānu un izsitēju pievilinātājs.  
  
Un pat tad, viņi nekad nedarīja neko citu kā vien patstāvīgi nolika mani pie manas vietas, kas man kā tādam nožēlojamam nīkulīgam… Ups, atkal aizrāvos.  
  
Saki man lūdzu, Sirius, kāpēc gan lai septiņu Haosa Elles liesmu vārdā, es labāk būtu miris nekā atklātu Voldemortam, kur slēpjas Džeimss un Lilija?  
  
Tev jau viegli teikt, ka viņi manis labā būtu izvēlējušies nāvi, jā, lieliski, protams, tās ir viņu dzīves ar ko niekoties!  
  
Zināmā mērā, viņi jau arī nomira manā labā. Viņu dzīvības vai manējā.  
  
Kādu ko es ienīdu, dzīvības, un maza bērna dzīvība, ko tikko pazinu.  
  
Es tiešām esmu nožēlojams.  
  
Un es to zinu, tāpēc nav ko man uzkasīties.  
  
Es esmu gļēvulis.  
  
Nevar teikt, ka man viņu īpaši pietrūktu. Nezinu, vai es esmu tik ilgi dzīvojis ar šo vainas apziņu, ka tā ir kļuvusi par daļu no manis, vai arī ar laiku tā vienkārši izplēnēja.  
  
Laikam jau otrais variants. Kad tev katru dienu jādomā kā dzīvot tālāk, globālas lietas atiet otrā plānā.  
  
Manisprāt, izjust vainas apziņu ir lieka laika tērēšana. Tas jau ir noticis. To vairs taču neizmainīt, vai ne? Tad kāpēc pārdzīvot? Man ir labākas lietas ko darīt.  
  
Jā, es esmu darījis briesmīgas lietas lai paliktu dzīvs, bet, pie velna, tas ir nostrādājis. Paskatieties tikai uz mani. Es esmu dzīvs.  
  
Gļēvulis, jā.  
  
Nodevējs, jā.  
  
Blēdis un krāpnieks, jā!  
  
Bet dzīvs.  
  
Un manisprāt tad tas viss ir bijis to vērts. Vismaz man. Bet es jau neesmu kas cits, tā ka es esmu vienīgais kas ir no svara, man pašam.  
  
Ak jā, egoists arī.  
  
Iepazīstieties. Pīters Sīkaudzis, Tārpastis, pārbēdzējs, gļēvulis, egoists, Nāvēdis, Marodieris, pilnīga izgāšanās, slepkava un viscaur nožēlojama persona.  
  
Joprojām dzīvs.  
  
Un plānoju tāds būt arī turpmāk.  
  
Beigas.

**Author's Note:**

> Autora pēcvārds: Pīters nav mans mīļākais HP personāžs, bet kaut kā es viņu ļoti labi saprotu. Daudz kas šajā monologā nāk no manis paša, kaut vai naids pret iesaukām.  
> Es tikai vēlējos, lai cilvēki padomātu par iemesliem kāpēc Pīters rīkojās tieši tā nevis citādāk. Man ir nācies būt dzīvību-vai-nāvi situācijā, un es liekot roku uz sirds varu apzvērēt, ka es darītu jebko lai tikai varētu dzīvot..  
> Laikam jau arī es esmu nožēlojams smirdīgs gļēvulis.
> 
> Es varu ar to sadzīvot.
> 
> Skull Bearer.


End file.
